A plug-in hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, or the like includes a secondary battery and can be externally charged. In order to perform charging of such a vehicle, a charging station equipped with a charging device is installed (refer to Patent Literature 1). Power is supplied from power transmission facilities or the like of a power company to the charging station. For example, the amount of power which is to be stored in the charging station is adjusted based on a rate of operation (statistical result) which is derived from the result of the charging from the charging device to each vehicle.